Slip Away
by Bambi.Mole
Summary: Dan Lu Han tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun benar-benar membawa Zhiyu pergi bersamanya. HunHan. Haowen/ Zhiyu. DC. Absurd.


"**Lu, aku akan pergi"**

"**Bawa Zhiyu juga ya, Sehun. Kalau kau bawa Haowen saja, dia akan rewel"**

"**Ya. Aku tahu sayang"**

**Dan Lu Han tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun benar-benar membawa Zhiyu pergi bersamanya.**

**.**

**Slip Away**

**.**

Malam ini hujan. Deras sekali sampai suaranya menderu-deru di luar sana. Petir menyambar-nyambar, memekakkan telinga. Tidak ada yang berharap cuaca akan se-ekstrim ini.

Hati Baekhyun bergetar lirih ketika pintu itu mengayun terbuka. Mendapati Lu Han duduk statis di depan jendela. Tubuhnya yang mungil tampak begitu lemah. Pandangannya kosong menatap luar jendela.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, ―menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau melihat Lu Han yang seperti itu, tidak akan bisa. Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun, mulai mendekat. Pemuda tinggi itu menepuk pundak kekasihnya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua 'akan baik-baik saja'.

Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa kata ―'akan baik-baik saja' ― tidak semudah itu diterima, saat isakan itu mulai terdengar jelas. Saat memikirkan bahwa Sehun tidak ada untuk Lu Han. Saat si kecil Zhiyu tidak ada untuk Babanya. 'Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, chanyeol-ah'

Lu Han mereka menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping Luhan. Baekhyun mulai memeluknya hati-hati. Mereka berdua menangis. Tubuh mereka sama bergetarnya. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tdak mengerti bagaimana menenangkan Lu Han. Hatinya pedih sekali memikirkan Lu Han. Memikirkan bagaimana Lu Han akan menjalani hidup tanpa dua orang terkasih.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti" Tangan yang bergetar menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun di sela tangisnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, mengusap lengan sahabatnya itu berulang kali. Jujur, ia tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk itu. Dia mengerti, kehilangan bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah dapat diterima semua orang, termasuk untuk Lu Han sendiri. 'Lu, kamu harus kuat. Kumohon'

"Sehun. Sehun. Zhiyu anakku. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini" dan tangis Lu Han malam itupun benar-benar pecah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Baba"

"Ya sayang"

"Zhiyu sama Appa akan pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat Baba bekerja. Ah Haowen hyung juga ikut. Kami semua akan pergi ke tempat Baba nanti siang. Baba tunggu kami ya"

"Iya, Baba tunggu. Hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Iya Baba.  
>―Baba, Zhiyu sayang Baba"<p>

"Baba juga sayang Zhiyu"

.

* * *

><p>Pemakaman telah usai. Dan Luhan tidak cukup kuat untuk melihatnya secara langsung, biarlah orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Teman, sahabat, keluarga ada untuk Lu Han di sana.<p>

Lu Han masih saja menangis. Dan Baekhyun terus disampingnya setiap saat.

"Lu, makan ya" Lu Han menggeleng. "Setidaknya, isi perut mu sedikit saja" Lu han menggeleng lagi.

"Haowen" gumam Lu Han. "Baekhyun, aku mau melihat Haowen" mata Lu Han masih lurus menatap photo Sehun dan kedua anaknya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan piring itu di sampig meja. "Lu, besok kita kesana ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjaga Haowen disana" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap air mata Lu Han. "Kau harus istirahat dulu. Badanmu lemah Lu. "

"Antarkan aku kesana, Baekhyun. Aku mau melihat Haowen"

Lu Han memag pribadi yang keras kepala. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun menatap Cahnyeol yag berada di ambang pintu, seolah berkata 'Bagaimana ini'. Setelah Chanyeol bergumam 'bawa saja', Baekhyun pun membawa Lu Han ke rumah sakit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyung mirip sekali dengan Appa"

"Nde?"

"Ia, hyung mirip dengan Appa. Mata, hidung, bibir Haowen hyung mirip Appa"

"Zhiyu juga mirip dengan Baba"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Zhiyu imut seperti Baba. Manis. Menggemaskan."

"Hahaha kita saling melengkapi dong"

"Maksud Zhiyu?"

"Hyung, karena Zhiyu mirip Baba jadi Zhiyu yang akan menjaga Appa. Dan karena Haowen hyung mirip Appa jadi hyung yang akan jaga Baba"

"Zhiyu, ngomong apa sih? Hyung enggak ngerti"

"Ah― hyung, ayo kebawah, Baba sudah panggil"

.

* * *

><p>Pada kecelakaan itu Haowen mengalami patah tulang di kaki kanan bagian pahanya. Lu Han tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali kesehatan Haowen. Anak usia delapan tahun itu masih terbaring lemah, tertidur dengan tenang. Lu Han yang terus berada disamping Haowen, tak berhenti mengelus tangan anak pertamanya itu dengan lembut.<p>

'Haowen, cepet sembuh sayang, temani Baba disini' lirih Lu Han dan tanpa bisa di cegahpun, air mata itu tetap menetes keluar, membasahi pipi, menetes melewati dagu dan jatuh di tangan mungil Haowen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Haowen?"

"Ya, Appa"

"Haowen mau berjanji pada Appa"

"Apa itu?"

"Jaga Baba untuk Appa"

"Jaga Baba? Kenapa Haowen? Kenapa tidak Appa? Appa mau pergi, ya?"

"Appa tidak kemana-mana sayang"

"Jadi?"

"Haowen sayang Appa dan Baba kan?"

"Iya. Haowen sayang semuanya. Sayang Baba, sayang Appa, sayang Zhiyu juga"

"Jadi, mau berjanji?

"Oke. Tanpa Appa mintapun Haowen akan menjaga Baba. Menjaga Appa dan Zhiyu juga. Selalu"

.

* * *

><p>Haowen sudah sadar sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Keadaan Lu Han juga sudah agak membaik. Karena adanya Haowen, Lu Han cukup kuat untuk menjalani hari-harinya, walau sedikit berbeda.<p>

"Baba?"

"ya sayang?"

"Appa kemana? Zhiyu juga. Kenapa enggak kesini jenguk Haowen"

Lu Han segera memalingkan wajahnya, menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Mencoba tegar, Lu Han melirih, tersenyum dan berkata "Appa dan Zhiyu sedang berobat di tempat yang berbeda dengan Haowen. Jadi Haowen tidak perlu khawatir ya"

"Kenapa Appa tidak menghubungi Haowen? Menghubingi Baba, Appa juga tidak pernah. Ya kan?" tanya Haowen lagi.

Lu han mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup-degup nyeri. Rasanya sakit sekali. Pandangannyapun sudah mengabur. Kebohongan apalagi yang harus ia katakan. "Ponsel Baba rusak, sayang. Jadi tidak bisa menghubungi kita."

"Lalu, yang jaga Zhiyu dan Appa, siapa?"

"Paman Suho dan Paman Yi xing" Haowen mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian anak itu tertidur akibat pengaruh obat, namun sebelum menutup matanya Haowen berkata. "Baba, Haowen rindu Zhiyu. Tolong bawa Zhiyu kesini."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Lu Han. Ia segera berbalik memunggungi Haowen, menutup mulutnya. Mencoba merendam isakannya. Lagi-lagi, Lu Han harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

_'Sehun. Sehun. Apa aku bisa melewati semua ini?'_

.

* * *

><p>"Lu Han?"<p>

"hm?"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Semua yang udah kamu kasih ke aku. Kasih sayang, cinta, anak.  
>Terima kasih sudah memberi anak-anak manis seperti Haowen dan Zhiyu. Aku bahagia, Lu. Sangat, sangat, bahagia."<p>

(― Satu kecupan di dahi ―)"Aku sayang kamu, Lu Han"

(― Satu kecupan di bibir ―)"aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Sehunna. Hanya satu, kumohon tetap tinggal dan terus mencintaiku.

Happy Anniversary"

.

* * *

><p>Lu Han seperti tercekik. Ketika Haowen mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga itu di hadapannya. Haowen memang anak pintar, tapi Lu han juga tidak pernah berharap akan secepat ini.<p>

"Haowen sudah tahu, Baba" ucapnya saat itu. "Baba, jangan berbohong pada Haowen lagi" lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan mata memerah, Lu han berjongkok di hadapan anaknya yang duduk di kursi roda. Lu Han tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Appa dan Zhiyu sudah ada di surga kan, Baba?" Tenggorokan Lu han tercekat. Ia menunduk, tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Butiran-butiran air mata turun dengan derasnya. Lu Han merasa lemah di depan Haowen yang kuat, anak sekecil itu seolah-olah bisa menerima kenyataan dengan dada yang lapang.

Tangan kecil itu mengelus pipi basah Luhan, mengangkat wajah babanya. "Baba jangan menangis. Kalau baba menangis, Haowen juga ikutan menangis"ucapnya serak. "Haowen― Haowen sayang baba"

Lu Han segera mengusap air matanya. Iapun menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dan tersenyum. "Baba juga sayang Haowen." Ucapnya sembari mengecup dahi Haowen. "Haowen jangan khawatir lagi ya. Appa dan Zhiyu sudah tenang disana. Biar Appa yang menemani Zhiyu disana, dan disini Baba yang menemani Haowen. Bagaimana?"

Haowen menggigit bibirnya. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca menatap Babanya. Ia sadar bagaimana kurusnya Babanya saat ini. Haowen sedih memikirkan bagaimana Babanya menjalani semuanya ini sendirian. Pasti sakit. Sakit sekali.

Akhirnya Haowen mengangguk mantap dan segera membawa Babanya keperlukannya, mengecup kepala Babanya berulang kali dan bergumam. "Haowen sayang Baba. Haowen sayang Baba"

Sekali lagi ketika Haowen membuka mata, ia menemukan Appa dan Zhiyu tersenyum ke arahnya. Haowen teringat akan janjinya dengan Sehun.

.

'Appa. Haowen akan jaga Baba untuk Appa. Haowen janji '

...

**'Dari percakapan terakhir mereka, Lu Han tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun benar-benar membawa Zhiyu pergi bersamanya. Selamanya'**

.

.

**END**

Sebenarnya di ambil dari kisah nyata #duh. Alurnya berantakan. **Maaf ya.** Ficnya apa lagi. **Maaf** sekali lagi **ya**. Judul sama cerita enggak nyambung. Lagi **maaf ya**. Semoga mengerti.

berkenan untuk

review ? :D

**Terima Kasih**


End file.
